Talk:Elshena
Verification of combat skill gains rate here: http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxi/threads/11150-Another-food-update?p=140576&viewfull=1#post140576 --Larrymc 20:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) "170 skill" claim Note: Little to no skill gain above 170 skill, tested both Saltena and Elshena and skills gains dramatically increased above 170 with Elshena. Please review and verify this comment before putting it on the main page. It is clearly copy and pasted from the Saltena main page and therefore makes no sense. 170 skill is a very random number, further testing is required. Romon 00:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thought I'd make a quick comment on this... I'm skilling up Club and Shield on the Fear Deargs in Abyssea - Altepa right now. Popped the Elshena, and in 30 minutes Shield has gone from 243 skill to 253 skill. My Club has gone from 202 to 206, which isn't much of a difference than when I was skilling up without the Elshena. Parrying went from 241 to 243 also. --ValeforDezdemona 07:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Under 100% TP required for effect? While using the foods myself I noticed that I seemed to get skillups much faster when my TP was under 100% (I noticed this before ever reading it online). I unfortunately am unable to parse so I do not have any proof. However I started looking at the comments and noticed that several other people have noticed the same thing. One such post is here: http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxi/threads/11150-Another-food-update?p=164166&viewfull=1#post164166 by Tagrineth. As she noted, Martial Masters which gives a very substantial boost to both skillup rate and skillup ammount (.4/.5 instead of .1/.2) requires over 100% TP to be effective. This could make a huge difference especially if people are using the food in abyssea and save some TP for curing waltz, haste samba, etc. It does sound like something SE would do, to make sure no one is getting .5 skillups on every other hit. Is there anyone who can parse and confirm this or who has also noticed this so we can get it added to the main page? Thanks for any help and observations. Calypso 17:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Only for defensive skills or affects amount of skilling? There's a lot of speculation that this may be for defensive skills such as shield and parry. People have stated a large increase in their shield and parry skill rate. Doesn't seem to do anything for guard skill though. However other people have commented on an increase in other offensive skills. There's also speculation that one food affects the frequency of skill rate while the other affects the amount of skill gained. From personal experience I saw no improvement at 170 skill in either offensive or defense skills. Parry was at 271 and wasn't going any higher, weapons were skilling at a normal rate. After hours of using the food I am unconvinced that it has any benefit around 170-200. People may swear that they were getting higher skillups from using the food, but several times the food wore off and I was still getting the same rate of skills as I was with the food. If there was an improvement it was so marginal it was unnoticeable. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 11:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC)